


In the Quiet Spaces

by Jemisard



Series: Songbird AU [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard
Summary: Set in the Songbird universe by athena_crikey.The morning after the night before.





	In the Quiet Spaces

Robbie woke with a feeling of bone contentment and relaxation that felt almost unfamiliar to him after so many years of insomnia, restless nights and a cold, too big bed.

It took a long moment for things to register as not quite right. There was a weight on his chest, warm and heavy. There was the puff of breath against his neck and his shoulder was comfortably immobilised beneath another person's weight.

As wakefulness returned, other things became apparent. The way that long, hard limbs were tangled around his body and a damp mouth pressed slackly to his collarbone. Under his hand, ribs flexed and relaxed with slow, heavy breaths. When he turned his head slightly, he could smell that enticing scent that he'd noticed in the hospital, when James was asleep, at peace, without his guard.

They'd gone to sleep with a mound of pillows between them, because Robbie had wanted to be clear that he would never take advantage of James. Squinting, he could catch glimpses of them, tossed behind James' body, across the bed and floor.

Rolling his head the other way, Robbie could see the clock read six, which was early anyway but especially when they were technically off duty. He knew James would want to go to the Estate today, for the excavation of the statue and as some form of strange penance for... For who only knew what. For Briony, for believing the letters, for trusting Scarlett, maybe just for existing.

James made a soft, slurred sound which drew a soft exhale of mirth from Robbie. It was closer to the sort of inelegant noise associated with too many years of marriage or a night of drinking and sleeping on the couch, not from a beautiful, young songbird currently tangled in his bedclothes and with his body. But it was, despite that, such a James in the morning sound.

Normally, he'd hear James from the living room, making soft grumbles and protests and then shuffling his way to the bathroom to get ready. It wasn't that he couldn't get up early, but that he seemed to resent being drawn back to reality at any time when he managed to sleep.

Robbie could only imagine the things that haunted his nightmares. Unfortunately, he could imagine them a little better now.

The breathing under his hand changed, caught and he could almost feel James waking and pulling himself into his armour.

"Aw, none of that. And don't go apologising, you obviously needed a bit of tactile comfort." He deliberately wriggled himself into the mattress and pillows some more. "Nowhere to be, either."

There was a couple of painfully long heartbeats before he felt James' body go heavy again, though his head shifted to rest a bit more on Robbie's shoulder and chest. His neck felt cool without the warm breath over it.

"Should've warned you," James murmured. "We cuddle. Anything that sleeps next to us."

"And there I was feeling special that I got a cuddle," Robbie teased. "Aye, I guessed. Especially when you're not feeling well. Most people do, lad."

James hummed softly and said nothing more. In the quiet of the morning, it wasn't long before he could hear those same soft snuffles of a sleeping James.

Robbie didn't need James to tell him that no one else got to keep holding him after he woke up. He already knew that.


End file.
